Bleeding Love
by OrdinaryGal0013
Summary: An emo fourteen year old girl that has been beaten and abused her whole like since her mother died goes on a quest to find Izaya Orihara to find out how to do away with her abusing father and step mother. On her way to find Izaya, she runs into DRRR characters and gets to know them as well as love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashely, her dad, and Linda. Other characters belong to Durarara!**

* * *

I walked into my house coming from basketball practice. "I'm home!" I said fake smiling like usual. All of a sudden somebody grabbed my wrist making me turn wincing in pain a little. Damn it, whoever this is better unhand me NOW! Oh just fucking lovely. As I look up I see a green eyed, black long straight haired, skinny ass woman that looks like she is anerextic. Yep...Luna...my step mother. "Ashley Kate! Where were you? You were supose to clean up your damn room then pick up my drycleaning!" she spat at me hatefully. I stared at her smiling still. "I was at basketball practice. And it is not my to pick up YOUR dry cleaning. No if you don't mind, let me g-" I didn't finish the factly statement because I felt a very hard slap on my left cheek. What part of, 'it does not bother me anymore because I am used to this abuse did she not get?' Seriously. I cannot believe that pathedic excuse of a father married this bitch. The same woman who had turned him against me...his only daughter...his only flesh and blood living child. "Go to your room this instint!" Luna yelled. Not really wanting to fight with her, I did as she told me. As if I wanted to stay here and deal with her anyways. I head up the spiral stairs walking past my dead baby brother's bedroom. He died when he was four because Luna got my father so drunk he beat him until he was no longer breathing. I sighed trying to pay no atention to the room. I walked into my room slowly closing my door and walking over and turning my stearo on. If I Die Young by The Band Perry came on. How I loved that song, longing for my death to come to the doorstep to take me away forever. I laid on my purple and black bed with a ton of pillows and stuffed animals on it and stared up at the smooth, white ceiling thinking about how fucked up my life was. Ever since mother died, father had become very violent. When he got home from work the first thing he would do would be beating me roughly. I sat up stareing out my window, not noticing the song on my stearo change to Dead Memories by Slipknot. I had heard about this guy named Izaya Orihara. He was an informant. Maybe I should just go find him and see what I can do about getting information to...I forgot about it reaching into my black hoodie pocket grabbed my switchblade. I flipped my switchblade open and cut my soft skin on my wrist. Red blood staining my purple carpet more and more. Does it hurt you ask? No. Not to me. Not anymore. Why? Because, I am used to pain. So used to it that I am numb. My body. My emotions. Both very numb. As I continued to cut deeper and deeper adding more scars to my wrist than there already is, I began to smirk and start laughing uncontrolabally. I am finally lossing it. I loved to see the red liquid ooooz and drip from my wrist. I couldn't stop laughing now. Then I snap out of it when I hear somebody coming down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashely, her dad, and Linda. Other characters belong to Durarara**

* * *

As the door slowly opened, I clenched onto my switchblade putting it in my hoodie pocket and pull my sleve down quickly covering up the fresh bleeding wounds. I quickly sat at my desk and turned pretended to be working on homework. All I could think is, 'Oh God! He's coming! He's going to hurt me again! Somebody please help me!' I flinch at a sudden grab on the shoulder as a tall and lean man with brown short hair and a gotee wearing a bartender suit with a bottle of Volka in his right hand smirking. 'No! Not again damnit! And not when the wounds are so freshly bleeding on my wrist! Can I not have one night without this bastard being this monster?' He took my pencil and broke it throwing it at my tv. He picked me up and threw me onto my bed making me hit my head on my purple wall. Damnit! He turned the steareo up louder. One of my favorite songs was playing, City is at War by Cobra Starship.

This man that smelled like a fucking bar himself slowly got ontop of me and traced my face with his finger tip. He took a sip of the remaining Volka and dropped the clear, glass bottle onto my purple carpet where the stain from my blood was at. He pinned me down usuing so much force that his hands left instand red marks on my arms. I screamed and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He was too drunk. I screamed for that bitch Luna to come help me, not that she would, but the steareo was too loud for her to hear me. "GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled trying to push him off as he slid his hand up my shirt. 'Here it goes again.' I thought to myself.

By the time he was done with me, it was 10 p.m. I just layed there nude in my own bed trying to hide my emotions. I was pretty damn good at it too if I do say so myself. He got up and put his clothing on and kissed me on the lips. "I love you Ashley Kate." he said briefly after the kiss. I wanted to puke my guts out. I wanted to die. Before he finally left he constantly slapped on my face across my cheeks which made them red.

When he left I quickly got up and ran to my bathroom and turned the water onto scorching hot! I undressed and jumpped in and washed my hair three times as well as washing my body with my strawberry body wash so hard it made my cuts open up again. I got out and dryed off. I changed into my under clothes, my purple and black skirt with chains on the right side, a long black and purple shirt with Gir from Invader Zim eating a pizza saying "SNACK TIME!" on it. I also put on a matching belt, knee high black socks, demonia boots, and last but not least my matching Gir jacket. After that I dryed my hair, straightened it, and teased it.

After I got done in the bathroom, I went back to my room and grabbed my MP3 Player, turned off my steareo, put my wallet in my back pocket, and then I grabbed my cell. I opened my door slowly and made my way back down the hall and downstairs passing my dead baby brother's bedroom. I quietly snuck out of the house while Luna was on the couch with my rapist and abusing father, making out. Ew. Gross! I didn't even grab my skateboard. What I loser I am. Maybe going to see that Izaya Orihara guy. I just wish I knew where to find him.

I sighed, putting my earphones in my ears and turned my MP3 Player to Funhouse by Pink. I turned it up as loud as it went. It was finnal...I'm running away. I hope Luna and that bastard are happy! I put my MP3 Player in my pocket keeping my earphones in my ears. I then just walked around Ikebukuro, Tokyo. I had no idea where to go. If I called one of my friends, I wouldn't be able to tell them everything I've been hidding and they might even turn me in. I seriously had no place to go. Oh well. I am NOT going back there. I put up with that shit for far too long! I'm fourteen and-What the hell is coming more than 200 mph at me? I jumpped up before this chick in a black suit driving a motorcycle that sounded more like a horse rather than a motorcycle.

Wait, the Black Rider! Maybe she knows where this Orihara guy is! See, this Black Rider is legandary. She's a Dullahan. A Dullahan that is believed to not have a head. Most people made a big deal about it. Some kids at my school said that she's bad news. I don't believe that bullshit. Just because somebody is a Dullahan or anything else does not mean that they are bad news. Anyways, before I knew it, I was chasing the Black Rider down. Some bystanders were stareing at me. "HEY!" I yelled out. She must not have known I was yelling for her or something. I ran faster then got grabbed by the forearm by someone who stopped me and threw a cigarette on the ground crushing it with his foot.

"What the hell was that for blondie?" I yelled at him. His friend or whoever he was with brown dreadlocks wearing a suit and glasses looked down at me and helped me up. "Thanks..." I said.  
"Welcome." he said it so plain and simple and calmly. The tall guy was wearing a bartender suit like my dad usually wears. But see, he had blonde hair and was wearing a pair of blue sunglasses too. Who were these men? Why did the blonde asshole stop me from trying to talk to the Black Rider?

"Sorry. Why were you chasing the Black Rider?" the blonde guy asked. I looked up at him.  
"Well, I was chasing her because I wanted to know if she knew where a guy is until you rudely stopped me!" I said bluntly. He just stared at me looking like he was going to yell any second now, but he didn't. He simply stared back scrowling at me. Why I outta deck him! His friend, looked at me then looked at the blonde guy over and over again like he was scared something bad was going to happen. I ignored him. "Anyways, what's your name blondie? You and your little boyfriend's?" I asked. Okay, maybe it wasn't the nicest way to ask but I was pissed!

Both guys' eyes went wide. The dreadlock guy caughed. The big blonde one glared at me. "He's my employer. Not my boyfriend. His name is Tom Tanaka. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima." I looked at Tom and he turned away blushing? What the heck? I looked back up at Shizuo. Why does his name sound so familiar? Oh yeah! I know! Because he's one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro! People say he has a short temper and is so strong he throws vending machanines at some guy. For a second, I forgot were I was.  
Shizuo looked at me thinking I was scared of him. I wasn't though. He's cute, not scary. "Who are you? Shouldn't you be in bed or something? kids are supose to be inside at their house during this time." I rolled my eyes then looked him in the eyes. "The name is Ashley Kate" I said. I ignored the other stuff he said. Tom looked at me then at Shizuo once more. "Well, Shizuo, I'll see you later." Tom looked at me and smiled a little and waved a simple goodbye then walked away. "Kay. Bye." Shizuo returned his attention to me who was running off going to look for the Black Rider. "What...HEY! ASHLEY, GET BACK HEEEEERRRRREEE!" he yelled. Oh shit! I need to find her! I ran faster with blondie chasing me.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing the cuts

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashely, her dad, and Linda. Other characters belong to Durarara**

* * *

**_~Shizuo's P.O.V.~_**

Damnit! That girl is fast! I ran faster and faster struggling to keep up with her. She ran faster than that Flea Izaya! How that was possible, I don't know. I finally caught up to the little brat when she ran up to my annoying childhood friend, Shinra Kishitani's house he shared with Celty. I guess she seen the Black Rider (a.k.a Celty Sturluson) enter the house. Shit! Celty's cover is blown now. I stopped behind her and failed to stop her before she rung Shinra's doorbell. I grabbed her hand after words and she looked at me. The look in her eyes looked shocked, annoyed, pissed off, and sad. Who is she looking for? Why not ask somebody else other than Celty? Why does she look so sad? As she went to pull her arm back as the door opened, her chocker came loose around her neck revealing what looked like hickies and bruises. My eyes went wide at that. She looked only about fourteen or fiffthteen. Why would she have so many bruises, just on her neck? Why would she have hickies? Then again, in Ikebukuro that kind of stuff is common. I'm worried about this girl for some reason. I snap out of it when I notice a very bubbly Shinra, waving his hand in my face.

I looked at him. Shinra had a smile on his face as usual. "Did you finally get a girlfriend Shizuo?" he asked. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "She's pretty cute but she looks really you-" he was cut off by a punch in the head by the black hair girl with purple in her choppy, teased, layered hair. Shinra was holding his head fake crying like usual. He looked at the girl. "Ouchy! That hurt! All I said is that you are cute!" She hit him again. "Don't call me that!" she said. I have never met a girl that didn't like to be called cute. She's...strange. Shinra looked at her then at me and smiled that goofy smile of his. "Right. I sincerely apologize." He told her. "So, why did you bring her here, Shizuo?" he asked me.

Me? Bring her here? Yeah right! "First off Shinra, she isn't my girlfriend. And I didn't bring her here! I chased her here because she was chasing your girlfriend so I stopped her and she ran off and ran here!" I told him. The girl, Ashley, crossed her arms. Shinra looked at her and fixed his glasses and looked dumbstruck. "What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Ashley Kate. Yours?" she replied. She seemed so much calmer now. Shinra smiled once more.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Kate. My name is Shinra Kishitani. I'm an underground doctor." he said. As if the lab coat and glasses weren't easy to guess he did something with medical crap. "It's just Ashley. No Miss or Kate involved. And the feeling is mutual." she said. "Hey, is the Black Rider in there? I need to speak with her about something." she said. And people say I'm blunt? Let's just say if you look up the word blunt in the dictionary then it would show a picture of this girl. "Oh...yes. Come in." he said as he let us walk in. Ashley looked around like a lost puppy. It was kinda cute to tell the truth. Shinra closed the door as I sat down on the couch still wondering what the bruises and hickies were from. Well the hickies, I was wondering who they were from but the bruises...what happened? "Sit down, Ashley." she looked at the couch and sat down by me. "Celty! Someone is here to speak to you!" he yelled. The underground doctor smiled. "I'll go make tea!" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you..." she said rather quietly. I looked at her. She looked back. "What?" she asked. I just noticed then and there that her voice was raspy like she screamed so much. "..." I fixed her chocker before Shinra could see it when he got back. Or Celty saw it. Celty may be headless but for some reason she can still see. She was a Dullahan anyways. I looked at the now blushing girl that scooted over away from me. I sighed and took off my sunglasses and put them in my vest pocket. "You're a pain. Worse than the Flea." I told her. She glared. Celty soon came in from the office she and Shinra had in the backroom and seen the girl. She sat down across from us in the luvseat and typed on her PDA *Hello. What brings you here?* she then showed Ashley the PDA and the girl read it. "I'm sorry for intruding. I honestly am but I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind." Ashley said. She pulled down her sleve more. Celty typed once more. *Alright? What's your name?* the headless woman asked. Once again the girl read it. "My name is Ashley Kate. It's just Ashley. Black Rider I need to ask you if you know where a guy is. I need his help." she said. *My name is Celty Sturluson. It's nice to meet you. Okay, who is it you're looking for?*

"Okay." she looked at Celty almost hesitant. "I'm looking for an imformant broker by the name of Izaya Orihara." she said. Celty froze. I jumpped then fell onto the floor. The girl looked at me and held back laughter. I picked myself up when Shirna walked in placing a tray of tea on the coffe table. Sitting back on the couch I wondered, 'why does she want to find that Flea?' Celty finnally started typing again as Shinra sat by her drinking his tea. *If you don't mind me asking you, Ashley, why are you looking for him?* Ashley read it and sighed. It took forever for the girl to reply. She made her hands form into fists holding onto her purple and black chained skirt so hard that her knuckles turned white. She looked down and wouldn't look up. What's wrong with her? "I want information on how to get s-somebody to kill my f-f-father. I would k-kill him m-myself but..." that's when she started to cry. Her shoulders were shaking and she was trying not to cry. Why would she want to kill her father? "...b-b-but I can't." she said.

Shinra was so surprised he stopped smiling then started frowning. He sat his tea down onto the coffe table. Celty got up and sat down beside Ashley and typed on her PDA again. *Why do you want him dead?* Ashley kept her head down. "H-he...I can't t-t-take a-anymore of h-h-h-his hurting..." she said. Does she mean the bruises? Shinra looked at her. "Hurting? What happened, Ashley?" he asked her in the most kindest way possible. I could tell that he was worried. She shook her head. "Can't t-t-tell...I n-need to find I-i-izaya O-orihara..." she studdered. I got mad at just the sound of his name. Stupid ass Flea! What the fuck did her dad do? I stood up making my way to the door I was stopped by Celty. She grabbed my hand then let go when I turned around.

*Can you take her back to her house? Like excourt her? Please Shizuo? She seems so tired.* I leaned down and read the text and straightened myself out and sighed. "Sorry but no. If he's hurting her then she shouldn't go back there." she said.  
*Then could you take her to your place?* I read the message. I couldn't say no...why? "Why? Can't she just stay here?" I asked. Staying with Shinra and Celty would be much safer that her staying with me. I'm easily angered and have monsterious strength then there's the fact she wants that Flea's help.  
*Because Shizuo, gang members come here to get help from Shinra and if they see her they will most likely try to take her. She's really adorable and she's really tired and wore out.* I read that and sighed. "Fine." I walked over and grabbed her wrist and she winced. I ignored it for now. Probably just more bruises.

"Wh-what? L-let me go! I need to talk to Celty!" she complained. Celty showed her a text on her PDA. *We'll continue this tomorrow. Go with Shizuo and get some rest, Ashley.* it read. Ashley pouted. Celty was right. She was adorable.  
"Fine..." she said. I waved at Shinra and Celty walking the girl out of the house closing the door. I let her go and took out a pack of cigarrettes and took one out and light it with my lighter. I put my sunglasses back on after I put my cigarrettes and lighter away in my pants pocket.

"So, how old are you, Ashley? I asked her as I put my hands in my pants pockets. She looked up wipping her eyes pretending like she was never crying. "Fourteen...and a hafe." she said. I was right. "How old are you? 19?" she asked. I chuckled and puffed out smoke.  
"No. I'm 24." I said chuckling. "Oh...so were are we going." she asked. I stopped chuckling and walked into my apartment. "You mean where are we? We're at my place. Sorry if it's a bit messy." I apologized as I threw my cigarrettes, lighter, and bowtie on the counter. "Celty asked me to let you stay." I explained. "Okay." This girl was confusing me. Is she bipolar or something? "You don't have any clothes with you do you?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed then put my cigarrette out in the ash tray then made my way upstairs to my room and grabbed a shirt and jogging pants then walked back downstairs to her.

She looked at me confused. "It's to change into. The bathroom is just across the hall." she nodded and walked to the bathroom. I walked over to my couch and sat down and turned on the television to find a movie with my little brother Kauska starring in it. I missed him. About three minutes into the movie, I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and seen her. Only in the white polo shirt that I gave her to wear that came down to her knees with no jogging pants on her. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks once more and looked at her raising my eyebrows. "Where are the pants?" I asked. She looked up. "They were too big and kept falling down so I folded them up and placed them on the shelf in your bathroom." she explained. I noticed she was still wearing the chocker and took it off. "What the hell? That's mine!" she yelled. She gave me such a head-ache. I rolled my eyes and threw her chocker on the floor. "I seen the hickies and bruises. You don't need to hide them here." I told her. "How did you get them anyways?" I asked. She stayed silent and looked at the television and jumpped up and smiled.

"Yuuhei Hanejima!" she yelled excitedly. "Can I please stay up with you and watch this? I love his acting! He's amazing!" I smiled at her little outburst and plead. "Sure." I said. The thing she said next shocked the living hell out of me. "Your little brother is amazing!" "How did you know he was my younger brother?" I asked. "My dad sponsors him. That's the only good or cool thing about that baka." she said. It was about an hour later when the movie ended that Ashley was leaning against my shoulder sleeping. She looked so peacefull. I can't help but to keep wondering and worrying about what her father did or why she would go that low as to asking the Flea called Izaya Orihara for help. I stood up and picked her up and walked upstairs walking into the guest room I used for when Kasuka. It was the only clean room in the place really. I layed her down and covered her up. I was about to walk out when I seen blood seeping through my white polo shirt I let her wear on her left wrist. I covered her up and gently unbuttoned the left sleve and seen more than 32 fresh cuts on her wrist. Is that why she winced when I grabbed her wrist when we were leaving Shinra's. She was hidding so much...I just knew it.

I walked to the bathroom and got the first-aid kit that Shinra had given me beings I am always over there at his apartment getting bandaged by him from fights with Izaya. I walked back into the room and bandaged her wrist then walked out of the room closing the door. Then when I got into my room I took my pants off keeping my boxers on of course and took my vest and shirt off then put a old tee-shirt and the jogging pants the girl couldn't fit on. As I layed in my bed, I stared at the ceiling wondering about that girl, Ashley Kate. No wonder she sounded so familiar. Her father sponsors my brother. Soon I sighed and went to sleep.


	4. Bleeding Love Chapter 4: Awkward Morning

~Ashley's P.O.V.~

When I awoke I had no idea where I was. I was so not at my ho- right...I ranaway and ran into that blonde guy. Shizuo Heiwajima was it? I sighed and streched looking at the time. Ten-thirdy-seven in the morning. I must have been tired yesterday which I did stay up later than usual. After streching I stood up scraching my wrist which suddenly iched then noticing a bandage around it. Dried up blood was visible. What...? When...? Did Shizuo...he must have. I sat back down putting my elbows on my knees, putting my head down, and ran my hands through my hair. "Great. Now he's probably going to tell everybody he knows. Just my fucking luck."

~Shizuo's P.O.V.~

Normally I don't cook breakfest and deffitly not this close to lunch but I figured Ashely would be hungry whenever she woke up. As I was cooking I was wondering why she was cutting her wrist? It's stupid and messed up. Does she want to kill herself? If so then why? What did her father do that was so bad to cause her to runaway? Are the two connected? Is he why she does that to herself? I mean she did tell Celty, Shinra, and me about wanting him to die because she can't take anymore of the pain. What does he do? Why would he hurt her? Does anybody else know? Why hasn't she told the police? Does she have anywhere to go? I couldn't stop thinking about these questions. I would ask but that's more like the Flea's job. Speaking of which...what is the real reason she wants to find the Flea?

~Normal P.O.V.~

After a few more minutes Ashley decided to go to the kitchen forgetting she was wearing nothing but undergarments and a very large white button up shirt that when just a bit above her knees. 'I don't care what he thinks. I shouldn't even care if he will tell anybody. Who cares? I'm used to everything.' When she walked into the kitchen she looked at Shizuo making two plates of what looked like any ordinary breakfest, bacon, toast, eggs, and a biscut. He placed the plates on the table and looked at her. "Milk, water, or orange juice?" he asked her grabbing two cups then walking to the fridge.

"Milk if you don't mind." she told him. He nodded and smiled a little bit for a brief second before walking back over to the two cups he had set out. He poured the cups of milk then placed the milk back in the fridge then walked to the table sitting down. He looked up at Ashley and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. She nodded before sitting down. They both ate in silence before Shizuo broke the silence. "Two things." he started. Ashley looked at him without a hint of emotion. "One, after you eat you should probably change into your clothes. I don't think it'd be good or wise to walk around town in just my shirt." He tried really hard not to chuckle or smile at her blush that quickly appeared after he said that. She nodded. "And second, if you don't mind, on the way to Shinra and Celty's place I want to ask you a few questions." Ashley froze in which Shizuo noticed. "I said, if you don't mind. If you'd feel more comfertable talking with Celty then that's okay." Ashley finnished and stood up washing her plate and washing out her cup. Shizuo did the same. As Ashley looked down she said,"Okay." Shizuo looked down at her as she looked up. "I'll tell you on the way." 'Wow, she agreed...

"Ummm, Shizuo? Where are my clothes?" he walked off and came back with her clothes folded.

"I washed them for you." he told her. She mumbled a thank you before going to the bathroom to change." Today was going to be a very strange day.

3TO BE CONTINUED!3


	5. Bleeding Love Chapter 5: Iza-chan?

~Shizuo's P.O.V.~  
I can't believe she's really going to tell me. When we first met it seemed as if she didn't like me. I smiled a little bit. She looked so cute wearing my shirt and even more when she was blushing. Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm twenty-four years old and she is fourteen! That's wrong! I have to stop thinking about that now! I balled my hands into fists. "Shizuo? Are you okay?" I heard somebody say. I unballed my fists and looked at Ashley wearing her normal clothes. I nodded.  
"I'm fine." I told her. That's another thing I want to know...why is she not running? Is she even one bit scared of ... of a monster...like myself? "We should get going to Shinra and Celty's. Come on." After I told her that she rushed her jacket on and ran infront of me and out the door causing me to run after her. After a few seconds she started to walk like a normal person. "What was that for?!" I asked. She giggled.

"Morning workout Shizuo. So, you wanted to ask me some questions?" she asked as she let me take lead since she had no idea where Shinra's apartment building was. I nodded. She took a deep breathe. "I'm only allowing you to ask three questions and if I feel like I shouldn't tell you then I won't answer. Got it."  
"...Fine. Okay...why are you not afraid of me? You're aware of who I am so why aren't you scared?" I asked her. She looked up at me then looked forward.

"I don't believe that you're a bad person. If you were then the minute I bumped into that day you would have beat me. Shizuo if there is one that I learned it is that people are going to judge you. But in my case I don't believe anybody should judge anybody until they actually get to know them. You seem like a really kind and carring guy but there's a problem with you other than your anger..." she said. I couldn't believe my ears. Was she really saying this? "And that would be?" I encouraged to her continue. She looked up and smiled a sad smile. "You listen to people too much. They say you are a monster and stuff and you believe them." She was right. The Flea constantly says that I am a brute, stupid, and a monster and even though I hate him, I still believe him. Her wording wasn't perfect but I got what she meant. I'm glad to know that not only Shinra, Celty, and my brotehr along with Kyohei and his gang, think that. I smiled.

"Thanks Ashley." I told her smiling a little bit but not to much.  
"Hmmmhm!" she hummed. This girl is so strange. "Your other two questions?" That's right. I almost forgot.  
"Right. Why are you looking for the Flea?" I asked.  
"The Flea...what?"  
"Izaya Orihara."  
"Why am I looking for Iza-chan...?" she questioned herself outloud calling the Flea...Iza-chan? What? "Because, he is the only one that can help me. I have a few quests for him and I need a place to stay and I can't stay with my cousins." she said. Today, she said the Flea's name like she knew him.

"Hm?" I was going to ask her why she had called him Iza-chan but decided against it for now seeing as we were already at Shinra's. I'll ask her when we leave. I knocked on the door only for it to be opened by an overly excited Shinra.  
"Hello you two! Come on in!" He said as he moved out of the way so Ashley and me could walk in. Ashley went straight to Celty. Shinra closed the door and looked at me giving a questioning look.  
"Don't ask. I have no idea why she's in a good mood." I told him. He started pushing me into the glass window covered office making us walk past Celty and Ashley.  
"Shizuo and I are going to chat for a bit."  
"W-what? Shinra!" Before I could object he pushed me into the office shutting the door.

~Ashley's P.O.V.~  
I didn't know why I was in a good mood but I was. When Shinra was pushing an objective Shizuo into that office type room thing I giggled. Celty put her cell phone infront of my face making me remember why I was here. [You're in a good mood today. Why is that?] I shrugged. "I don't even know myself. Just am."

[That's good.] she typed.  
"The reason I followed you is to see if you knew where Izaya Orihara is."  
[Why are you looking for him?] she asked.  
"He's the only one who can help me." I told her. She typed really fast.  
[Oh. We could always help you. You're like a friend to us already Ashley.] I smiled.

"Thank you Celty but really...only Iza-chan can help me."  
[Iza-chan? Ashley, why do you call Izaya that?] That's when I told her.  
"Celty, you can't tell anybody else. Expecially Shizuo..."

~Shizuo's P.O.V.~  
"So, what happened?!" he shouted. Good thing this was a sound-proof room. Bad part about it is that I'm not on the other side of this door.  
"What are you talking about you idiot?" I asked him crossing my arms.  
"Between you and that cutiepie!" I nearly choked! "Did you two have fun?!" I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.  
"N-no! Shinra! That is illegal and sick and just plain wrong!" I yelled.  
"You know you want to Shizuo~!" I blushed then regained my composture and walked out of the office to Celty and Ashley. Ashley stood up and hugged Celty then put her index finger up to her lips smiling. Celty gave her a thumbs up. What did she say to make Celty give her a thumbs up? Anyway, I guess I should go take her somewhere to eat lunch.

"Bye Celty!" She said one last time giving her yet another hug. She then looked at Shinra who was smiling like...well...Shinra walking over to us three. "Bye Shinra!" she told him punching his arm. Celty was probably proud.  
"Ow! You punch hard for your age!" he said. I chuckled and headed to the door with Ashley following. When we walked out I sighed and took out a pack of cigarrettes and a lighter. I lite the cigarrette then put it in my mouth taking a puff or two. I put my lighter and pack back in my vest pocket and looked down at her.

"Where do you want to go eat? It's already lunch time." I said. She looked up giving a disapproving look at me smoking.  
"Russian Sushi? Simon always makes me good sushi." she said.  
"You know Simon?" She nodded. "How?"  
"My best friend and I used to go there all the time after school and basketball, volleyball, and cheer practice everyday." she said. I couldn't help but to notice how sad her voice sounded when she said 'used to' and 'best friend'. I nodded.

"Well let's go then." I said starting to walk off in that dirrection. I could hear people whispering and looking at us. I heard a group of guys making very rude and inaproperiate comments about Ashley. Suddenly I heard something very loud next to me.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMBASSES!" I looked down and saw that it was Ashley would had said that. One guy obviously from the Yellow Scarves came up to her and backed her up against the wall. She spit in his eyes and kneed him in the croch causing him to fall to the ground.

Ashley stepped over him and started to walk back over to me only getting attacked by some guy grabbing his croch. Then the guy's hair was suddenly off making him bald in the middle of his head.  
"AHAHAHAHA! Don't mess with her my dear humans." said somebody standing infront of Ashely wearing a stupid black jacket with a fur trimming on the hood, sleves and on the bottom. The guy ran away scared only to be hit with a stop sign I grabbed and pulled out of the ground when I seen HIM.  
"IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUN!" I yelled charging at him. Suddenly Ashley stepped infront of him as if she were protecting him. I couldn't stop myself so I just hit the wall beside her. "MOVE!"

"No. I won't let you hurt my brother Shizuo!" I stopped completely. Brother? I thought the Flea only had two twin sisters? What's going on? Did he plan this? Is she lieing? I looked behind her to see a smirking Izaya.  
"I see you found my little sister eh Shizu-chan?"


	6. Bleeding Love Chapter 6: Fatty Tuna

** ~Shizuo's P.O.V.~**  
I growled and pushed Ashley out of the way and grabbed Izaya by the neck pushing him against the wall. He was still smirking. "S-shizu-chan, that was r-rude." he managed to squeek out. I tightened my gripe.  
"How can you be related to a kind little girl?! Do you even know what she's been through?! If you are related to her why did you not help her?!" For once he was speechless for a few something was holding onto my arm trying to pull me away. I looked and seen it was Ashley and released the Flea.  
"Shizuo! Stop it! Please! You're going to kill him!" I let go for some reason and she let go. There were tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt him Shizuo-kun!" I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Fine. Just this once." I told her.

"Awwwh, has Shizu-chan taken a like in my little sister?" he obiviously recovered from being speechless and out of breathe. I turned to the Flea feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Ah, you do! You can be my brother-in-law~ Perfect!~" W-what?! Was he actually serious?! I'm twenty-four and she's fourteen!  
"I'm not a pedofile Flea!" he laughed that creepy laugh of his.  
"Of course you aren't, Shizu-chan~" I growled and went to kill him but Ashley was still there so instead I threw a sign at him. He hit the wall but continued laughing.  
"Flea." Ashley ran over to him and knelt down to him tending his cheek which was bleeding a little bit. I couldn't take it. I didn't like her. She's too young. It's wrong and ontop of that she is the Flea's sister! I have to breathe so in order to do that I walked away from them lighting a cigarette.

** ~Ashley's P.O.V.~**  
I never seen Shizuo act like that. It was somewhat amusing but ...scary. I mean I did only know him for like not even two full days but still... I sighed and looked at Izaya who was still laughing but calmed down a little. "Iza-chan, he could have killed you. And why did you say that you bastard?!"  
He laughed again. "Shizu-chan won't kill me. He likes you too much to hurt you by killing me like that. And I said that because it's true." He stopped laughing and stood up dusting the imaginary dust on his eskimo jacket. He then leaned down slightly meeting eye level with me putting his thumb and index finger under my chin. "I won't stand for it either. Letting that pathedic monster have my favorite little sister." I blushed. "Come on. Let's go get some fatty tuna! Then we can head to over to my place!" he said grabbing my hand and skipping off. You see, Izaya and I have only seen each other about three times. One was when he was in Middle School and I was and I was in Elementary School. The second time was on my Elementary School graduation and the third was his High School graduation. Dad went to that and met Linda...our step mom. Izaya always said that I was his favorite sister out of the three of us. I'm actually fifthteen because my birthday was yesterday at 11:31P.M. but I was asleep before I could tell Shizuo. So I'm a year older than the twins, Mairu and Kururi. They are troublemakers like big brother but they are really nice. I miss them. They live with Aunt and Uncle now. We got to Russia Sushi and both ordered our favorite, Fatty Tuna. After Simon brought it to us and Izaya paid, we left and headed to his place to eat and catch up. I wish Shizuo would have never said anything about if Izaya knew what's been going on and stuff. Would Iza-chan disown me? He, Mairu, adn Kururi are the only ones I have left.

"You okay Ash? You've been quiet. Each time I see you it seems as if you get more quiet." I looked up at Izaya and forced a smile.  
"Sorry Iza-chan. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." I told him.  
"Like what?" he asked. If I knew my brother, he wouldn't give up. He'd find out one way or another. Should I tell him? Will he be mad at me?  
"About Dad and that bitch." I said closing my eyes and clenching my teeth. I also clunched my fists. Izaya noticed appearently because he smirked.  
"Since when did you start to say such naughty words towards my beloved humans?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know.  
"Probably around the time you left me and let me stay with those bakas." What got into me? I was starting to blame my brother now?

He chuckled. "Wasn't my fault. I didn't want you to hold me back from doing my job."  
"...Nice to know I'm a burden to you as well Iza-chan." I told him and started walking infront of him holding in the tears. So I'm just holding everybody back? Dad and Linda told me that same exact thing since mom died.

** ~Izaya's P.O.V.~**  
I'm used to hurting my beloved humans to watch how they would react and I didn't feel bad about it. Is it because Ashley means more to me than anybody else? That reminds me. What did Shizu-chan mean by what she's been through? What did he mean by me trying to help her? I looked at her neck, that chocker...something is under it. I just know it. And what did she do to her wrist? It's bandaged up. She can move it so it's not sprung or broken...unless...

**_*FLASHBACK YESTERDAY AFTER ASHLEY RAN AWAY* _**  
I smirked looking out my window at my humans. Oh, how I love them~ They all think think that they are so complex when really, nobody is complex. They are all made up of cells, tissues, and organs. They all need air and their body language are so easily read. I sat in my chair and spun around. "I love MY humans!" Laughing I stopped by hearing Namie call for me. I looked at her noticing she had the phone. "Yes Namie-chan?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Here." She handed me the phone. "He says that he is your father and it's an emergancy." she said before walking out to order my books...again.

Why is he calling? "Yes? Izaya Orihara speaking."  
"Izaya, have you seen your sister?" he asked me.  
"Which one?" For a second I thought the brats moved back into their house.  
"Ashley. She's missing." there was something in his voice. Sounded like he didn't care but he was mad...not worried like most parents would be. Well, since mom died, he hasn't been very carring.  
"No. I can look for her though." I told him. I stood up from my chair and looked out the window getting a little bit concerned for her. See we aren't related by blood, Ashley and I but my parents raised her as if she was and not to mention she amuses me and for some odd reason, I care for her. I didn't see her anywhere.  
"When you find her call me and I'll deal with her." he said.  
"I don't think so. When I find her she's staying with me. I can tell you are not worried even a bit."  
"She's my daughter!" he yelled over the phone. I laughed.  
"Oh how you are wrong. She's adopted remember. Something tells me that she had good reasoning to run away from just the tone of your voice."  
"Izay-" I hung up. Putting the phone down I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I need to find her and quick.

"Namie-chan, I'm going out for a bit." After that I walked out and headed to Shinra's while Celty was out and he said, "Oh, she was just here with Shizuo! She's your sister? She was so cute~ but she punched me for saying that." I chuckled. Shizuo huh? "She was looking for you." I smirked.  
"Was she now?"  
"Yeah. She broke down crying saying something about wanting him dead."  
"Wanting who dead? Shizu-chan?"  
He shook his head. "No. Your guys' dad." I was a bit shocked at that.  
"Why?"  
"Sorry Izaya-kun. It's not my place to tell you. She'll be here tomorrow sometime around ten though. But I can tell you this, she has a problem around sharp objects." I nodded and walked back home.  
_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

We finally reached my apartment building. I pressed the elevator button that went to my floor. "Sorry about what I said back there. You burden me because I get worried about you okay?" I said. Saying that outloud and meaning it sounded a bit out of character for me but it was true. She looked at me as we got in the elevator and went up to my apartment. She held onto me. "Ashl-...oh right. I forgot you don't like elevators..." she looked up. She looked so grown up since the last time I had seen her. I put an arm around her comferting her. "We're here." She let go, grabbed the bag of food we got from Russia Sushi and ran out of the elevator. I chuckled and walked out opening the door to my apartment. "Let's eat first then we need to talk." She nodded.  
"W-whatever Iza-chan." I smirked. Something tells me that that talk later will be rather interesting.


End file.
